


Trying so Hard

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [26]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't let Michael come for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying so Hard

"Ni, _please_ ," Michael begs, his voice breaking in the last syllable.

"Please, what, babe?" Niall teases, squeezing Michael's erection right above the vibrating cockring. "Gotta use ya words, yeah?"

"Lemme, lemme, lemmelemme--" Michael blubbers, hips rutting up helplessly into Niall's hip. 

 

They've been at it for the past, oh Michael can only guess, two hours. They'd fucked hard and filthily the first round, dirty whispers echoing off the thin walls and the sound of sweaty skin slapping sweating skin growing louder by the second. After their ritual post-coital cuddle fest, Niall had only smirked before blindfolding Michael. They'd done kinky shit before, Niall and Michael, so Michael let his boyfriend manhandle him against the headboard and handcuff his wrists above his head.

Looking back, Michael wishes that he'd have thought on it.

Because right now, his vision's gone sparkly with dizzying pleasure and his cock is so achingly hard that he thinks that he's gonna die. Like, from the sexual frustration overload.

And that thing Niall does so wonderfully with his little tongue and guitarist hands isn't helping any.

Niall goes back in, licking and nipping at Michael's hole ruthlessly, his hand still clutching at Michael. Michael nearly blacks out when Niall's tongue jabs at his abused prostate; he can feel the slit on his dick leaking again, probably clear since he can't actually orgasm like this. He can feel Niall's lips twist up into a sadistic smile right before three fingers are shoved inside, slick with Michael's precum and all the spit's that has gathered. 

"Fuck, Horan," Michael moans, his dignity long gone. "Fucking fuck me, ya inconsiderate prat!"

"Not with that potty mouth of yers," Niall _tsk_ s. "Should give ya something to clean it with."

Michael whimpers, his dick twitching with anticipation. Fuck Niall and his unfairness. He knows just how much Michael loves to feel like he's being used for his body, like he's a proper slut for it. He used to let Niall fuck his throat pretty much every night if they didn't have a show the next day.

He feels himself being turned around to his back, yelping when the over-sensitised head of his cock bumps against his belly. Thankfully, he finds quick distraction as Niall all but chokes him with the girth of his pale dick.

"God, yeah," Niall drawls out, brogue thickening noticeably. "Missed your mouth more than your arse, I reckon."

Each stroke in and out is slow and measured, and Michael hates it. He knows that Niall knows that he hates it when Niall does that, fuck his mouth slow like he's some skinny gal. He can fucking take it, fuck you very much.

"Mmmm mmmmm unnnnnnghhhh!" he tries, failing miserably.

"What was that, Mikey? You want me to stop? Pull out and fuck your tight ass s'more?" Niall sneers, canting his hips so that he can feel the back of Michael's throat. "Or should I just come down yer throat, make you choke on it."

Apparently nodding whilst there's a cock filling up you mouth is a really bad idea. All he manages to do is gag and nip at the underside of Niall's massive hard-on. Luckily, the Irishman doesn't seem to mind, if the stuttering in his breaths is of any indication.

"Fuck yeah, gon' fuck ya pussy now."

 

Niall pulls out--not before a swift pump that Michael swears that he can feel in his larynx.

Michael wants to cry with relief when Niall enters him, too fast and sloppy and bare. And he does sob when Niall rips the stupid cockring off his probably purple dick. 

"Fuck," he breathes out, shifting his hips to let Niall know that he can fucking move already. Stupid twat.

It's like he's sixteen all over again. Niall's barely begun to thrust when he comes with a loud, wet sob. He comes for minute, it seems like, finally able to breathe again without feeling like he's going to explode into white-hot bits. Niall swears loudly but doesn't stop fucking him, thank whatever's up there in the sky.

"Ni . . . . ." Michael groans. Fuck, it's like his insides have turned into Jell-O shots; he can't feel anything anywhere, except for the pleasantly painful ache in his nether regions. 

"Ach, too much?" Niall asks, sounding so disappointed and horny.

"N-no," Michael stutters. He can feel his entire face turning into an unattractive shade of red. "C'n you, like, fuck me harder? Make me take it, like--"

He doesn't even get to finish because, holy hell, he's never known Niall to be _this_ rough in bed. If he could actually hear himself, he'd be embarrassed by how much of a needy little slut he sounds like. But it's hard to feel shy when you can't, like, even think. Literally.

His body can't take it anymore so he lets it go. His mind is strangely clear and floaty, as though he's up in the clouds or summat. He can, fuck, he can fly like. Everywhere.

"Mikey?" Niall asks, voice too far away and fluffy, all soft and cosy and Nialler-y. "Fuck, come back to me, love."

"Nooooooo," he slurs out, his dick blurting out more precum. "Wanna stay heeeeeeere."

"Ah fucking eejit's gone headers," Niall mutters to himself. There's rough fingers around his dick, stroking him with little finesse. A thumb presses into the slit and, damn, Michael's head like proper explodes into fireworks and chocolate-covered pretzels. Yeah.

And Niall's also filling him up and that's brilliant, all squidgy and full.

 

-

 

When he wakes, he feels funny, like his skin is tingling but and tingling. Niall's watching him with his eyes blown wide with fear and he's so confused that it's not even amusing.

"Ya okay?" Niall asks, guitar-roughened fingertips caressing his cheek. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Michael asks, really confused by now.

"Went into subspace when I started fucking, thought I'd check," Niall says in a purposefully blase tone.

"Ooooh," Michael mumbles, everything making sense all of a sudden.

 

"Can we do that again some time?"

**Author's Note:**

> more on wattpad.com/ItsaNarryStory


End file.
